


[葡萄橙]关于我在情人节去风俗街被jk睡了的这件事

by Eve0620



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve0620/pseuds/Eve0620
Summary: 女装1 情人节写的现在才发
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kureshima Mitsuzane
Kudos: 4





	[葡萄橙]关于我在情人节去风俗街被jk睡了的这件事

虽然泽芽市的居民仅有二十万人，但还是会有风俗街一类场所，葛叶纮汰今天也是第一次去，情人节的夜晚被几个单身的兄弟拉去酒吧不醉不归，没有比这更他妈不浪漫的事。葛叶纮汰深知自己酒量不行，就算已经是成年人，还是抱着几玻璃杯的柳橙汁看着兄弟们干杯。

唉，什么时候才能变成真正的大人呢。

葛叶纮汰借上厕所的名头出酒吧到风俗街里转了一圈，很多热情漂亮的拉客女子或拉住他的手，或攀上他的肩膀盼着他能慷慨解囊来风流一夜。而自己兜里的两千日元连再来几杯果汁都不够。

这时他忽然听到了非常熟悉的声音，猛然一回头看到一个jk装扮的女孩挽着一个肥腻中年男子的手臂有说有笑的走着。葛叶纮汰总感觉莫名其妙的熟悉，于是一点点挪着靠近。

葛叶纮汰瞪大了眼睛。

那哪是什么女高中生，分明就是几个小时前刚和他一起跳完舞的，他最喜欢的弟弟吴岛光实。葛叶纮汰马上脑补出了各种新闻上“给女高中生下药之后奸杀”一类的变态杀人案，便冲上去抓住吴岛光实的另一只手，用不由分说的力气拽着他往楼隙间的小巷子里跑去。

“纮……纮汰哥，你过来干什么？”吴岛光实就像受惊的小动物一样，瑟缩在墙边。

“我是来救你的，那个男人要诱拐你，我现在打电话报警。”葛叶纮汰黑着脸掏出手机。

吴岛光实连忙把他拦下来，嘴上嘀咕着什么纮汰哥你听我解释，还摆出来很可爱的表情：“就是，不是有那种，是jk的话只要和一些男人牵着手聊天半个小时就有一万日元，拥抱是一千日元，亲吻什么的也有五千日元。”

吴岛光实的声音越来越小：“最近有想买的东西，我除了性别的地方不也都符合嘛，就出来试了试……”

“阿实，为什么要做这种事啊……”

“纮汰哥不也是，为什么要做这种事，好不容易有了客人结果你把我拉走了，不仅赚不到钱了我的风评还会变差，都怪纮汰哥……”吴岛光实眼看着眼泪都要流出来，葛叶纮汰什么都不管了，急忙用手背去帮他擦眼泪。

“如果想要什么东西的话，我会在自己力所能及的范围里帮你的……虽然我也没什么钱就是了。”葛叶纮汰不知道该怎么办，就蹲下来，把手拍上瘫坐在地上的吴岛光实的肩膀，好让他安心一点。

“说到底纮汰哥到这种地方不就是来找女人和你上床的，有什么资格说我嘛。”

“虽然我不是女人，但我也可以和纮汰哥睡觉的，伺候你这种处男我还是很有自信的。”

“我怎么会做这种事啊！我只是跟朋友来喝酒的！”

吴岛光实仿佛根本听不进他说的话：“纮汰哥把我的客人撵走了，所以纮汰哥要负起责任来做我的客人。”

“做爱是一个小时五万日元，如果是纮汰哥的话……五百日元就可以了。”

葛叶纮汰也不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，硬生生的被穿着裙子，外表看起来完全是jk的吴岛光实拉进了旅馆。一走进房间关上门就被小男孩开始扒衣服，马上就在空调刚打开还没暖和起来的房间里身无寸缕，性器也是没出息的高高挺立着。

“纮汰哥想怎么玩？”吴岛光实就鸭子坐在他旁边，百褶裙的裙摆摊在周围一圈。

葛叶纮汰低头看了看自己勃起了的小兄弟。也不知道吴岛光实怎么会的意，一只手撸动着他的性器，一只手抓着葛叶纮汰的肩膀还让他接吻，吴岛光实的嘴唇柔软细腻，舌头灵巧，游离在他唇齿之间然后伸进嘴里，葛叶纮汰只能被带着笨拙的回应，小孩边亲他边甜腻的哼哼出声，还没闭上的嘴角滴下来唾液。

吴岛光实手指在葛叶纮汰的性器顶端摩挲，很快从铃口淌出来透明的前液，“真的有这么爽吗，纮汰哥。”葛叶纮汰边被撸着边粗喘着，吴岛光实转过身子，一只手扶着他的性器，另一只手把过长的碎发别到耳后，低下头给葛叶纮汰口交。

他用舌尖转着圈舔了几下龟头便用口腔努力的把整个性器包裹起来，在嘴里像性交一样吞吐进出着，顶到最深的时候龟头能被口腔最深处的软骨夹住，爽得葛叶纮汰脑子都不清醒，吴岛光实很卖力的吃着这根鸡巴，巴掌大的小脸被嘴里的性器撑到几乎可以称为丑陋的样子。

吴岛光实还用手去揉搓性器根部的囊袋，用一点力道轻压着，小嘴还是上下吞吐着越发硬得吓人的性器，吞进去的时候插的太深以至于吴岛光实被激的干呕。口的吴岛光实嘴都酸了，葛叶纮汰这个不知多久没手冲过的处男才射出来，一股股精液打在吴岛光实没来得及抬起来的脸上，就连又长又翘的眼睫毛上都沾上了白浊。

“纮汰哥，你看你干的好事……”吴岛光实嘴里，脸上，水手服的领子上全都是精液，说话含含糊糊的说不清楚，直接把嘴里的吐到了一边，凑到葛叶纮汰面前笑得天真又无害，“接下来需要什么服务呢。”

葛叶纮汰害羞的不行：“怎么会舒服怎么来吧。”

葛叶纮汰就算真的很爽，还是无法接受自己最好的朋友，而且还是高中生的小男孩从事这种行业，吴岛光实简直就像小电影里一样熟练，这让他觉得还蛮可怕。他躺到床上想着想着，忽然感觉到自己的后穴里被塞进了东西。

那是两根涂了润滑液的手指，长驱直入的捅进葛叶纮汰未经开拓的后庭，葛叶纮汰这才意识到那里不对，可手指已经在他体内扩张戳刺着了，刚射完了后面还被指奸着，他的阴茎又缓缓的的要抬起头来，而吴岛光实正往他的后穴用手指按压着，一阵快感从穴口周围往里面蔓延，刺激着内里开始分泌肠液，而葛叶纮汰还是紧张的较紧了后穴。

“阿实，你在干什么……唔……”葛叶纮汰说话的时候后面刚好又被手指插了一下。

“纮汰哥说了怎么舒服怎么来对吧，最舒服的事当然就是前列腺高潮了，现在乖乖听我的话待会绝对会爽的。”

忽然葛叶纮汰的身体抖了一下，吴岛光实勾起手指，不停的按压研磨着那一点，他的喘息里开始颤抖着，只觉得后穴里面又酸又软，结果吴岛光实忽然把手指抽出来。又挤了一点润滑液，带上套直接操了进去。

吴岛光实的性器刚插进去就开始大肆抽插，葛叶纮汰的后穴一下子被彻底打开到极致，最敏感的地方更是被一次次碾着顶弄。吴岛光实俯下身来，手指穿过葛叶纮汰的发间，亲吻他的眼睛和额头，看上去温情又缠绵，而胯下却仍旧抵着一点粗暴的抽动着。

后面的快感如同潮水一般用来，激得葛叶纮汰哭叫连连，而正在操干着他的性器根本没有停下来得意思。他居然只靠后面就高潮了，吴岛光实在他硬的颤抖的阴茎上撸了两把，精液又从马眼里喷出来，全都淋到吴岛光实的制服裙摆上。

吴岛光实也射在了套子里，他把刚释放完的性器从已经被操的熟透的后穴里拔出来，把套子打个结丢在床下，低头看了看自己被射的满是精液的裙摆。

他拍拍高潮完瘫软在床上的，毫无防备的葛叶纮汰。“今天的服务，纮汰哥还满意吗？”

葛叶纮汰没一点动静，似乎是累的睡着了，吴岛光实又把空调调高了几度，给葛叶纮汰盖上了被子。

“我喜欢你哦，纮汰哥。”

吴岛光实只敢在这种时候趴着葛叶纮汰耳边小声说，毕竟这么笨拙的家伙根本看不出来自己的心意吧。但能发生在情人节睡到葛叶纮汰这种根本想象不到的事，吴岛光实已经谢天谢地了。

“我也很喜欢阿实。”

吴岛光实被吓到了，葛叶纮汰居然还能听到自己说的话。

“是哪种喜欢呢？”

“在情人节说的喜欢，只对阿实说的。”


End file.
